


Gamer Fuel

by 3jelly_beanss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chad Dream, Domestic Fluff, Dream and Sapnap are both Chads and theyre super obivious, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Headcanon, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, chapstick, dreamnap, gamer fuel, theyre so no homo it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3jelly_beanss/pseuds/3jelly_beanss
Summary: “Well, what does it taste like?” Sapnap asked. Dream hmmed and flicked his tongue out to lick his lips.“Kind of sugary and tangy-ish? I guess like Mountain Dew.” He tried to explain. Sapnap sat down next to him.“Can I try it?” He asked, eyes not leaving Dream’s.“What, no, you can’t use my chapstick! And don’t even think about licking it.” He held the neon green tube close to his chest protectively.“No, I mean like…” Sapnap leaned in slowly, eyes flicking down to Dream’s now-soft lips, which were slightly parted in surprise.-Now that Dream and Sapnap share a house, Sapnap has discovered his friend's odd obsession with chapstick.Basically, a dumb oneshot based on that tumblr post about gamer fuel and Mountain Dew chapstick, you know the one
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnap - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 499





	Gamer Fuel

Dream had always had chapped lips. He didn’t know why, as he drank plenty of water, but they always seemed to dry out and he’d find himself biting his lips until they bled. Fortunately there was a simple solution: chapstick. When he played football, he’d constantly carried around a few chapsticks at a time. All of his past girlfriends had told him his lips were soft and tasted good, like whatever chapstick he was wearing. 

So there arose a problem when he started losing all of his chapstick, slowly but surely. He’d lost one to the dryer and a few were probably sitting in the bottom of random bags and in jean pockets around his and Sapnap’s house, but the rest just seemed to have disappeared.

“Sap, have you seen my chapstick?” Dream asked, trying desperately to not bite at his dry, chapped lips. He dug once more through the drawers in his bathroom.

“Which one?” Sapnap yelled back. He knew about Dream’s vast collection, having accidentally opened one of his friend’s drawers in the bathroom only to find a copious amount of chapstick. He liked to tease him about it, but Dream had elected to ignore him.

“I don’t know, any of them!” Dream answered, furrowing his brows. He tended to be forgetful because of his ADHD, but was it really possible that he’d lost like twenty chapsticks? He sighed, knowing that it was entirely possible.

“Nope!” Sapnap replied. 

Dream decided to give up. He could always buy more, at the store or something. He trudged into the living room and flopped down on the couch next to Sapnap. The brown-haired man had his feet on the coffee table as he ate a bowl of Cheerios. He took a bite and turned to see Dream staring at him.

“What?” He asked, muffled because of the cereal in his mouth.

Dream raised an eyebrow. “Dude, it’s like four.”

“Uh, yeah.” Sapnap answered, looking confused. He turned back to his cereal and Dream laughed.

Dream leaned his shoulder into Sapnap’s and dug his phone out of his hoodie pocket. He decided to go on Amazon and type ‘chapstick’ into the search bar, scrolling through the many options. He kept oohing and ahhing at his phone, and it was starting to bother the man he was leaning on.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Sapnap asked.

Dream turned his phone screen around and announced eagerly, “Did you know they had soda-flavored chapstick!”

“Um-”

Dream showed him a different tab with more brightly colored cylinders. “And energy drink ones, too!”

Sapnap giggled. “Uh, cool.”

Dream’s green eyes were sparkling with some odd intensity as he scrolled through the endless chapstick options. “Well, what should I get?”

“I don’t know.” Sapnap said, taking a bite of cereal.

Dream seemed like he no longer needed help deciding as he started to tap his screen furiously. Sapnap watched, slightly curious, one eyebrow raised. He tried to peek over the top of Dream’s phone, but still couldn’t see anything.

“What are you getting?”

“So far I’ve got Mountain Dew, Pepsi, coffee, Starburst, peach, Count Chocula-” Dream listed.

“Excuse me, what?”

“Yeah. I know.” Dream let out an excited giggle. “Oh, and Monster Energy, cherry, and spearmint.”

“Damn, am I allowed to use these?” Sapnap asked with a grin.

Dream grinned smugly back and leaned in. He said, voice barely a whisper, “No.” Then, in his normal voice as he got up, “Hell no, these are mine! Also I can’t be sure that you didn’t steal and lose my chapstick in the first place.”

Sapnap let out a disgraced cry and grasped his chest as if wounded. “I’m hurt! You think I would steal your chapstick, Dre?”

Dream turned around in the doorway to his room with a cocky smile. “I don’t know, did you steal my chapstick, Nick?”

“What- no!” Sapnap responded, shaking his head firmly.

“Well, whatever, I’ve got more coming soon.” He pointed a thumb behind him into his room. “Okay, I’m going to hop on the SMP if you want to join.” 

-

That Thursday, when Sapnap got home from the grocery store, there were seven or eight tiny boxes and packages on his front porch. He sighed and tried to stack them together to carry them in. He finally brought in the groceries and had stacked the packages on the coffee table in a tower that was sure to collapse at any minute.

“DREAM!” Sapnap called as loudly as he could from the kitchen.

Dream emerged from his bedroom, rubbing at his eyes. He was still in his pajamas, wearing one of Sapnap’s merch hoodies. His blonde hair stuck out in odd places and his eyes were droopy and half-closed with sleep. 

The brown-haired man smiled as Dream croaked out with his deep morning voice, “What the fuck, Sap.”

“Did you just wake up? It’s noon, man.” Dream grumbled and collapsed on the couch in response. Sapnap laughed and shook his head. “Anyways, your stuff is here.”

Dream gasped dramatically and sat up, his eyes landing immediately on the stack of packages he’d managed to not notice before. He sprang up from the couch and grinned as separated them out on the table. He darted into the kitchen for scissors and started opening the chapsticks.

When Sapnap had finished putting away the groceries, he found Dream at the coffee table grinning widely at his array of colorful cylinders. There were at least twenty there, some being repeats of flavors Dream liked. Sapnap watched as his friend uncapped the Mountain Dew one. He followed the chapstick with his eyes as it dragged softly across Dream’s chapped, pink lips. Dream rubbed his lips together and released them with a loud pop.

“Finally,” He said, smiling up at Sapnap.

“Well, what does it taste like?” Sapnap asked. Dream hmmed and flicked his tongue out to lick his lips. 

“Kind of sugary and tangy-ish? I guess like Mountain Dew.” He tried to explain. Sapnap sat down next to him.

“Can I try it?” He asked, eyes not leaving Dream’s.

“What, no, you can’t use my chapstick! And don’t even think about licking it.” He held the neon green tube close to his chest protectively.

“No, I mean like…” Sapnap leaned in slowly, eyes flicking down to Dream’s now-soft lips, which were slightly parted in surprise. The shorter man raised a hand to Dream’s stubbled jaw and pressed his lips quickly to his friend’s. He smelled the sweet, lemony scent of the chapstick mixed with Dream’s pine deodorant. 

Sapnap pulled away and licked his lips, seeming to think. “Oh, it does taste like Mountain Dew!” He said, smiling brightly. Dream shut his mouth, which had been hanging open with shock, and he laughed as heat rose in his cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah it does.” He said weakly, a smile lingering on his flushed face.

-

Dream walked into the kitchen the next morning, finding Sapnap, sitting on a stool and drinking orange juice. He gave a slight nod as a greeting as he got out some eggs to make for breakfast.

“Which one are you wearing?” Sapnap asked casually.

Dream knew exactly what he was talking about, and his heart started to beat faster. “Oh, um, Count Chocula.”

“Can I try some?” Sapnap stood up and put his glass on the counter next to Dream.

Dream chuckled nervously and avoided his friend’s eyes. “What- What do you mean?” He looked to the side and saw Sapnap smiling softly. The shorter man leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Dream’s lips. He lingered a second in front of his friend’s face and smiled.

“Smells like chocolate. I like it.” Nick said.

“Thanks.” Dream laughed as if Sapnap had made some funny joke by kissing him. He was starting to wonder if it was some sort of prank. Should he ask him to stop? Did he want him to stop? 

Sapnap left the kitchen with a wave and Dream bit his lip. It tasted like chocolate and oranges.

-

After a few days, they’d started calling it ‘gamer fuel.’ Sapnap had christened it one day when Dream was wearing the Monster Energy chapstick and he was playing Minecraft. 

Dream had knocked on the door, and Sapnap muted himself in the vc on Discord.

“Yeah?” He called.

“What do you want from Subway?” Dream asked, opening the door and peeking in.

“Uh, lemme think about it. I’ll text you.” Sapnap told him, and Dream nodded, making a move to close the door. “Wait! Can I have some gamer fuel?”

“What’s that?” Dream asked from the doorway. 

“Gamer fuel! C’mere.” Dream approached cautiously, looking confused. “You’re wearing the Monster one, right? Can I have some?” He asked, looking up at Dream from his chair with a smile.

Dream chuckled and shook his head. “You’re such a dork, you know that?” He said, leaning in. Sapnap met him halfway with a light peck. He was surprised when Dream gave him another short, sweet kiss. The tall blonde retreated to the doorway.

Sapnap pumped his fist and grinned. “Woo! Gamer fuel!” Dream closed the door behind him with a laugh and Sapnap unmuted, going back to the SMP, a sweet taste on his lips.

-

Their exchanges about Dream’s chapstick were short and sweet. Neither of them said more than the very basics; neither wanted to overthink it or mess it up. So they didn’t talk about the gamer fuel kisses.

“What does the Pepsi one taste like?”

“C’mere, it’s nice.”

“Can I try more of the Mountain Dew?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Gamer fuel?”

“Get over here, then.”

“What’s your favorite flavor?”

“Probably spearmint. Wanna try some?”

Sapnap loved Dream’s lips. He couldn’t help it, they were so soft and gentle, and they tasted good all the time. Dream thought he was developing an addiction to Sapnap’s kisses. Now, if his friend didn’t ask, Dream would offer him kisses just to feel that rough stubble and warm breath again. Sapnap loved seeing Dream’s flushed cheeks after each kiss, and Dream was obsessed with the way Sapnap licked his lips to taste the chapstick he was wearing. They both hoped this would never end.

-

Sapnap headed downstairs in search of dinner, only to find Dream sprawled on their couch, staring at the ceiling. He paused and approached his friend, whose bright green eyes seemed to look past everything around him.

“Please tell me you’re not sleeping with your eyes open.” Sapnap said, and Dream startled, jumping up clumsily. He realized it was just his roommate and sat back down, clutching his chest and gasping for breath. 

“Jesus, you scared me, man.” He said with a wheeze.

“Sorry. What are you doin’?” Sapnap asked.

“Nothing, just thinking.” He said, running a hand through his hair. Sapnap didn’t inquire as to what he was thinking about, and Dream was grateful for that. It’d be pretty bad if anyone found out how much he thought about kissing his best friend. Especially said best friend.

“Spare gamer fuel?” Sapnap asked after a few seconds. Dream stood up and stretched, his back cracking as he bent backwards.

He stepped up to Sapnap and smiled softly. Sapnap noticed absently that the corners of his eyes had little crow’s feet. “Of course,” Dream said, bending down slightly to place a light kiss on Sapnap’s lips. Then he felt Sapnap’s hands in his hair, on the back of of his neck, pulling him in. Dream pressed his lips to his friend’s and flushed. This wasn’t a peck. Sapnap was kissing him, tangling his fingers in his hair- he pinkened further as he realized the other man was licking his bottom lip. Dream steadied himself by placing both hands on the side of Sapnap’s head, and he reciprocated the kiss eagerly, loving the way Sapnap’s lips felt on his. Dream could feel his mouth opening slightly, and Sapnap slipped his tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Dream let out a soft noise of approval and they both pulled away slightly. Dream pressed a few more gentle kisses into the corners of his friend’s mouth and then stopped, meeting Sapnap’s deep brown eyes. Their ragged breath mingled, and Dream watched Sapnap’s tongue flick out and lick his kiss-bitten pink lips.

“What was that?” Dream asked finally, unable to hold back a slight wheeze.

“Um,” Sapnap paused and smiled crookedly. “Gamer fuel?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! did i say gamer fuel too much? possibly, but whatever
> 
> I might make this a whole fic, where I like post a different Dreamnap roommates story every chapter? We shall see :)


End file.
